The war of the century III: Escapade into the ruins (Video)
The war of the century III: Escapade into the ruins is the third episode in a mini series created by author, designer, and filmographer Marcie McKinney. It corresponds with Marcie's vlogging series (LPS-YouTube). The Blurb We left off with Marcie and Gabriel enjoying their victory against the cruel and evil hunter gang. So it must’ve been the end… Or was it just the beginning? Detailed plot summary SPOILERS AHEAD Marcie and Gabriel are relaxing for the summer at their home in Gabemar. Marcie is suspicious that the hunter gang may or may not be alive. Gabriel convinces her that they were definitely dead, before noticing her braces. Marcie tells him to ignore that and focus on the important things. Afterwards, "Gang 1" and "Gang 2" are seen alive and plotting the ultimate downfall of Marcie and Gabriel. Eventually they figure out that Marcie and Gabriel's father, the wizard father, is buried in a specific area and that the two would pay respects to him that day, as part of their yearly tradition. On their way to the tomb, Marcie and Gabriel are bombarded by booby traps. Marcie is nearly crushed by rocks and is thought to be dead. But as the credits roll, Marcie shouts that it's not the end and pushes the screen aside. The gang members distract the heroes with a dragon's fire and prematurely celebrate before realizing that the heroes were still alive, after creating doubles of themselves with "Symbol power doubles". They stated they knew of the gang's plan and decided to plan ahead. The gang retreats and Marcie lets them go, despite Gabriel's protests. When the gang is found again, they disguise themselves in a house. Marcie and Gabriel find them, and although they are creeped out by the house, her and Gabriel manage to find the hunter gang and defeat them, finally. The episode ends with Gabriel giving a tour of the Kunka-Munka ruins. TRIVIA * Although "Gang 1" is the one who is attacked, "Gang 2" appears beside him, complaining about pain. Marcie suspects that she was injured by Marcie before she got to the leader, without telling him about the condition of his subordinate or capturing the scene on video. * The "Symbol power doubles" move is inspired by a scene from Power rangers Samurai. * The name "Kunka-Munka ruins" is inspired by a place in The dog island, called "Kunka ruins". * There was a cameo from Marcie and Gabriel's grandparents' cat, named Twist, as Gabriel yelled, "Hold on a minute". Unfortunately, Twist is no longer living as of late 2016. * The "house" scene was recorded on the stairs of Marcie and Gabriel's grandparents' house. * Some scenes were filmed in different scenery of Marcie and Gabriel's grandparents' house. * Marcie says this is her least favorite episode. "production all seemed too rushed. It looked cheaply made and unappealing. However, this episode does contribute important factors into The war of the century's timeline."